Silence
by XanaSentiya
Summary: Natsuo was living his life happily with his two best friends Ritsuka and Yayoi, but one night, something starts to go 'bump in the night'-and we're not talking about your boogeyman or ghosts. Full summ. on profile. AU OOC YAOI YOUJIxNATSUO
1. Chapter 1

**Xana: Hey Everybody! I have yet **_**another**_** new story for you, titled ****Silence****. Yes, I think I might have fun with this one. The idea kinda hit me as I was laying in bed petting my cat, Phoenix. I have no idea why my cat gave me such an idea, but he did! Yay for fic inspiring cats! **

**Natsuo: OMG it's based on Youji and I! Yay! **

**Xana: Yep, with side pairings of SoubixRitsuka and KioxYayoi (I fell in love with that pairing after NIA)**

**Natsuo: Whooooo *does the happy fanfic dance***

**Xana: Right…So! I hope you enjoy this plot line and support me! A quick note about this fic, I'll be updating it more often on my live journal, just because I don't want to get overwhelmed with my other projects on here. Don't get me wrong, I'll be updating it on here too! Just not as often…so friend me of live journal to get weekly updates for ****Silence****! Link is on my profile. Now, let's get on with this! Disclaimer please!**

**Natsuo: Xana doesn't own Loveless!**

**Xana: And I'm beta-less! On with the story!

* * *

**

Chapter 1-Followed

School. The bane of all teenager's lives, besides parents. It's like a prison. Forced to be there, with no say whatsoever. Teachers are the guards, the principal serves as the warden. This is how one teenage boy saw it.

Sagan Natsuo, 16 soon to be 17 year old, "self proclaimed" school prankster.

"Natsuo, what the hell are you doing?" Glancing up, Natsuo saw his two best friends standing over him, one with his hand on his hip, the other holding a stack of books to his chest.

Grinning, he scratched his head and slowly stood up, kicking a small box full of junk behind his backpack that rested on the ground next to him. "Ah, nothing, nothing."

"Tch, it didn't look like nothing." Aoyagi Ritsuka replied in a bored tone, hand still on his hip.

"Yeah Natsuo, we're not stupid, you know. A retarded monkey could tell you're up to something." mumbled Shioiri Yayoi, adjusting the books in his arms.

Both gave him a disapproving stare as Natsuo hung his head in shame. "It's just a small prank guys! Honest!"

Their stare didn't give, and Natsuo could only pout while scrunching his nose in their directions. His two best friends in the whole world. They were close like brothers, but complete opposites.

Ritsuka was the mature, intelligent, polite one, though he tended to be cynical and distrusting towards strangers. And being the perfect student, he was always serious when dealing with school, but loosened up when it was just the three of them hanging around.

He had medium raven hair that framed his flawless, angelic face. Bright, violet eyes outlined by long, thick black lashes. He was short for guys their ages, and was really sore about his height. He was pretty girly looking, in Natsuo's opinion, which explained the occasional adult male to stare at the young Aoyagi.

"Natsuo…" Yayoi warned, letting go a small sigh. "Your pranks are _always_ small, and they _always_ end up being a huge disaster!"

"Not to mention you somehow always manage to bring us down with you in punishments." Ritsuka grumbled, glaring at the small box still hidden behind the backpack.

Natsuo huffed his cheeks out, pouting in Yayoi's direction. Out of the two, he always backed him up. Always.

Yayoi was just as intelligent and polite as Ritsuka, and was also top of their classes, though slightly more immature then him. He was socially awkward, always shying away from the crowd due to his low self esteem. But when alone with his two best friends, he was more confident and out going.

He was shorter than Ritsuka, by about an inch or two. His hair really long, falling around thin, delicate face and resting at his hips, the ends fading into a sort of silvery shade. He had light, sparkling blue eyes behind thin framed glasses.

And then there was him, Sagan Natsuo. Where his two friends were beautiful and polite, he was more of the adorable, mischievous type.

He was the immature, obnoxious and hyper, passing his classes with C's and B's. Unlike Ritsuka and Yayoi, he was more than social able, always loving to be in the spotlight. He knew how to have fun and loved to entertain his two best friends.

With wild, wavy red hair that fell around his shoulders and face, he gave off a chibi like personality, making anyone and everyone smile in his presence. He had bright, green eyes that glimmered with joy, startling thigh eye lashes that brushed against his cheeks, and a grin that looked like sunshine. And the one feature that ticked his friends off the most was that he was taller than them. Haha!

"Don't look at me, Natsuo. I'm not getting another detention because of you. I have tests to study for." Yayoi scolded, sidestepping him to get to his locker.

Ritsuka snickered, leaning against the row of lockers. "If you were smart, you'd forget about your little prank. And anyways, school has been out for hours, so let's head home. Seimei's at a friends tonight and I have to set the table."

The red head gave a laugh as he picked up his forgotten backpack and box. "Sucks that you get your older brother's responsibilities dumped on you, huh?" He was answered with a glare.

"Don't glare at me! It's not my fault I was born an only child." He grinned, sticking his tongue out at the raven. Yayoi simply shook his head at the two, as he grabbed his tote bag.

"You two are like a scratched DVD. You make a comment about Seimei, and then Ritsuka glares at you. It's the same thing every day. Why not be more creative? Next time, I say you smack him in the head."

Natsuo's mouth dropped open. "What!"

"Why wait for next time?"

**SMACK**

"Ow! That hurt, Aoyagi!"

"Bite me, Sagan." (1)

Sigh. _'Natsuo really needs to learn how to grow up..' _Yayoi thought, turning to look at them just as Natsuo attempted to bite Ritsuka in the arm.

'_Scratch that. I should just learn to keep my mouth shut…'

* * *

_

"See you guys tomorrow!" Natsuo cried out cheerfully, waving frantically at his two friends as they waved him off, heading in the opposite direction towards their homes.

Grinning, Natsuo turned to face his street, and immediately wished he could have lived on the same street as his friends. The street lamps had apparently blown out, leaving the sidewalk and road to be freakishly dark as the wind blew through the trees eerily. And he had to go home to an empty house? Well, damn.

Tightening his grip on the straps of his backpack, he took a deep breathe and cautiously walked down the sidewalk, ignoring the occasional rustle of bushes in the neighbors' yards.

Just as he was starting to relax a bit, Natsuo felt his entire body break out into a shudder as a strange, cold tingle ran down his spine. Whipping around, his eyes frantically searched the dark shadows behind him.

It felt as if someone had been watching him from a _very_ close distance. He could feel his breathe catch as the feeling intensified ten fold, his instinct telling him that whatever was watching him, was standing right in _front_ of him, yet there was nobody there.

Suddenly he felt it. The feel of a hand grasping his wrist, sending a jolt of electricity through every bone in his body, his brain screaming at him to run. But his feet remained frozen to the ground, his breathing slowly becoming ragged. What was going on?

And then he heard it. The sound of a long, harsh breathe. He felt the warmth of it too, blowing _right_ into his face. And that was all that he needed to unglue his feet from the ground.

Spinning around, he bolted down the street, fear tearing at his throat as he ran as fast as he could, jacket flapping around him, heart beating wildly. He had to get away. From what, he didn't know, but he just knew he had to run.

His heart came to a stop as he heard footsteps behind him. Footsteps! While he was running!

Forcing himself not to look behind him, he willed his legs to move faster as he heard the clap of feet behind him. They were getting closer…and faster….

He felt relieved when his house came into view, and sprinted up the walk to his front porch. Whipping out his keys, he fumbled around with the small metal object before unlocking the door and shoving it open.

Throwing himself into the house, he glanced out at his front yard confusedly as the footsteps thundered up the front walk. Yet he didn't see anyone. Confusion turned to fear as the steps thumped up the porch steps.

Quickly slamming the door shut and locking the bolt above the handle, he let out a startled sob as the door vibrated with a loud slam. He violently pressed his back against the door as it shook harshly, tears sliding down his face as his heart hammered in his chest. What he hell was going on?

"Leave me alone!" He screamed loudly, eyes shut tightly as pressed against the door more.

And just like that, it stopped.

Four hours later, Natsuo's parents came home to a terrified and crying Natsuo, who screamed and screamed and slammed their door shut repeatedly.

* * *

Huddled on his bed, Natsuo stared straight across his room towards the bedroom door, his body twitching at every little sound it heard.

He was terrified beyond belief, still trying to figure out what had happened to him earlier that evening. He had thought and thought it over, coming up with one conclusion. Ghosts and Demons.

Yes. That was it. It was the only thing he could think of to explain the bizarre event. He knew he had perfect hearing, so he hadn't imagined the footsteps and banging on the door. He knew he had perfect vision, so he knew he wasn't imagining the door shaking, or that there was nobody following him.

And he sure as hell knew he hadn't touched anything electric to shock him.

Taking his eyes off the door for the first time, he glanced tiredly at the clock on his bedside table to stare at bright red numbers.

**1:15 AM **

He groaned loudly. He'd been sitting there, staring at the door for three hours straight. How much longer could he hold out?

'_It's been three hours Natsuo. Nothing has happened, and besides, Mom and Dad are in the room right next to you. They'll be here in a heartbeat if you scream for help.'_

Sluggishly nodding to himself, he let a yawn escape his lips as he slowly laid back, head resting against his fluffy pillow as sleep immediately over took him.

* * *

Natsuo bolted up, scream escaping his lips as his body shook violently, a cold sweat drenched his pajamas and sheets. He panted heavily as his heart raced rapidly. He frantically looked around his room as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

It was that feeling again…that feeling of something standing there, watching him.

A sob escaped his lips as he gripped his sheets tightly, eyes darting all over his room, trying to see whatever it was that was there. And then it stopped, the feeling completely vanishing. His body seemed to relax on it's own, his heart slowing down.

He swallowed thickly and risked a glance at his clock.

**3:01 AM **(2)

Two hours? He'd only been asleep for two hours? Collapsing back onto the mattress, Natsuo shut his eyes tightly, trying to remember what he had dreamt to have made him wake up in such a way.

The red head felt tears of frustration build as he failed to remember anything except for feeling scared…and knowing that he had to get away.

'_But from what!' _he thought desperately, rolling onto his side and hugging his pillow tightly for comfort.

Letting out a long, shaky sigh, he closed his bright green eyes as he felt sleeping tugging at his mind once more. Gladly accepting it, he slowly drifted off, hoping for a dreamless night.

And just as Natsuo fell into slumber, his body subconsciously tensed, all the hairs on his body standing on end as bright, shining lavender eyes stared down at his sleeping figure intensely.

* * *

**(1)-His name is Sagan! Seriously, it says so in wikipedia!**

**(2)-3 AM is considered the Devil's hour, so it fits with the story. Trust me, you'll get it a little later on into the plot.**

**Xana: And there you have it, the first chapter. I hope it was to your liking, because your happiness…is my number one priority. So tell me what you thought in a review! And remember, Silence will be updated weekly on my live journal, so go ahead and check that out.**

**Natsuo: Yeah yeah, you best hope you get to the YoujixNatsuo lovin **_**real**_** soon, Xana. Or I'll sick a rabid Nisei on you!**

**Xana: *shudders* Dear god that would be wrong on so many levels. Anyways, till next time readers! *waves* **

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Xana: Wahh! Okay so I am back with chapter 2! Yay!**

**Natsuo: Whooo! **

**Xana: Yes, and let me just say, WOW. 21 reviews on just the first chapter! I love you guys! And because I always thank you reviewers individually, let me just take a deep breathe. Ahem…thanks to xxxMatryoshikaxxx, ButterflyMarquiS, The Colourful Syndrome, Honey Leo, CoffeeADDictedKitty, FanaticPhobia-chan, FunkyFoxxxy-chan, theOneWhoCounts, HuntedWoodsCircus, Keira-sama, TheRebellionStartsHere, SchizotypalCake, Envys Angel, Old-copper-kettle, InsaneCummiBears, BunBunJess, UnratedCrimsonBlood, Royal Puppet Master, Mafe Ly, and Blue-Water-Lily-of-the-Moon for reviewing. And of course, to all you lovelies who favorited and alerted of course!**

**Natsuo: Wow, talk about your mouthful.**

**Xana: I know right! You all rule! So, of course, I am beta-less as always, so expect mistakes in this. Now, disclaimer please!**

**Natsuo: Xana doesn't own Loveless! But she owns the plot! **

**Xana: Yes! On with the chappie!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Monsters and Fallen Angels

"Man, I hate Trigonometry! I mean, when in the _hell_ am I going to need to use it in _real _life? Never, I tell you! Never!" Natsuo hissed to the girl that sat next to him.

Hawatari Yuiko turned to look at the huffy teen next to her, light pink hair swaying against her cheeks. Giggling, Yuiko gave a shrug before resting her chin on her open palm, elbow propped up on the table the two shared. "I don't know, Natsuo."

Letting out a frustrated groan, Natsuo glared down at his textbook, wishing the horrendous thing would combust into flames.

_tanh(x) = sinh(x)/cosh(x) = ( e x - e -x )/( e x + e -x ) _

'_Man…what does sinh even _mean_?' _he thought furiously, wishing he could stab the stupid book to death with his pencil.

Before he had the time to wonder if he could actually get away with damaging school property, the bell signaling the end of class rang, and he jumped out of his seat and sprinted out the door with his binder in hand, not bothering to grab his textbook.

Hey, if his book 'mysteriously' disappeared then he wouldn't have to do homework tonight, right?

The red headed teen sighed as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly, body aching. It was a miracle he was still awake, and hadn't passed out somewhere in the hall. He couldn't recall ever being as tired as he was, which was saying something since he was described as the Energizer Bunny fucked up on crack.

He chuckled at the nickname. He couldn't help it if he usually was so hyped and energized. The young male suddenly pouted at that. Why couldn't he be as lively today? Instead here he was, exhausted mentally and physically. He hated it.

Trudging down the hall, he sniffed a bit as he neared his locker. He just wanted to dump off his binder and grab a soda from the stash in his locker and go to lunch. He hadn't had breakfast, so he was pretty much starving his ass off right about now.

Coming to a stop in front of his locker, dull green eyes stared at the metal door, mind slowly blanking as he felt drowsiness pull at his eyelids, sleep whispering seductively at him, welcoming him to the wonderful world of slumber.

"UWAAAHH!" he screamed as his face came in contact with the metal, his body having lurched forward as his mind shut down allowing sleep to take over for that one second. He whined loudly as his face throbbed in dull pain as he cracked his eyes open to glare tiredly at his locker. Stupid, stupid locker.

Groaning, Natsuo slowly closed his eyes as he stood there with his forehead pressed against the metal door, body slumping forward. It was only the end of 4th period and already he wanted to use his backpack as a pillow and sleep on the floor.

'_God, I've been groaning a lot today. Must be because I'm tired. Stupid sleep deprived mind!'_

Last night had been hell since he couldn't sleep, waking up every twenty minutes or so to…_that_ feeling again.

The feeling like someone was watching him…just like when he had been walking home. That stupid, horrible feeling that someone was close to him…_very_ close to him. Like…right up in his face close. But _nobody _was there with him. He hated it!

At one point, when that stupid feeling had gotten so bad that it felt as if he were suffocating, the feeling had changed to something more calming, more gentler. He swore it felt as if someone had been laying behind him, the feeling of invisible arms caressing his body gently, a soft breathe tickling his neck as he was pulled into an invisible embrace.

And what scared him more than anything that night was the fact that he had enjoyed it.

Sighing, Natsuo rubbed at his eyes tiredly again, debating on whether he should risk being grounded and just walk out of school, or try to suck it up and pull through the rest of his classes.

**BAM!**

"GYAAAAHHH!" the red head screamed loudly, stumbling backwards from his locker.

Ritsuka raises an eyebrow as he stared at his hyper friend, hand pressed against the locker next to where he had recently rested his head, while Yayoi frowned, worry evident in his eyes.

"Don't do that!" Natsuo yelled, placing a hand over his beating heart.

"Well that was the only way to get your attention." Ritsuka snorted, dropping his hand to his side. "We were calling your name and shaking you for the past five minutes. It was either that or punching you in the head."

"Actually, Ritsuka was all for kicking you between the legs." Yayoi said, frowning at the raven haired teen as he adjusted the glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. Natsuo gasped.

"Not the kiwis!" He whined.

"Yes. The 'kiwis', Natsuo. The 'kiwis'." Ritsuka said, sighing. "You've been spacing all day. What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Natsuo looked at the youngest Aoyagi and saw a look of pure concern on his face. Should he tell them? What if they didn't believe him and insisted he was imagining it?

'_What if they think I'm going crazy?'_

No...he could handle a lot of things, but having his friends think he was losing it was something he couldn't take. Forcing a giant grin on his face, Natsuo waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, I'm fine! I kind of stayed up late last night playing Silent Hill. You know I always get scared when Pyramid Head shows up."

'_Wish that was the real excuse...' _he thought glumly.

Yayoi smacked himself in the forehead. "You're kidding me, right?

"I wish…"

Ritsuka laughed. "You're such a moron when it comes to video games, Natsuo."

"Hey! I can't help it, man! Pyramid Head is creepy, alright!" Natsuo huffed before smiling, the tension in his body fading away as he laughed with his friends.

If he stopped thinking about it, then he wouldn't be stressing. Simple as that!

'_Okay, you have to stop thinking about it.'_

He yelped as the bell for lunch rang above their heads, which only fueled his friends laughter. Pouting, he punched them both in the arm.

"Ooooww!"

"What the hell was that for!"

"Stop laughing at me!" he whined, flailing his arms as they walked down the hall in the direction of the cafeteria.

Maybe if he ate something, he'd feel a bit better. _'Pizza does cure everything!' _he thought giddily, rushing past his two friends to get to the lunch line.

Rocking on the balls of his feet impatiently, he chatted animatedly with his friends as the line moved slowly. They were just starting to debate on whether they should go to the movies Friday or Saturday night, when it was his turn to step up to the counter.

But before he could take a step, that 'feeling' washed over him, making him freeze in place. His blood ran cold as his heart sped up, the hairs on the back of his neck standing.

"Oh god…no…not now…" he whispered, fear building up inside him as the urge to run came.

"Natsuo, it's your turn." Yayoi said. When he didn't move, they both turned to look at him.

"Hey man, you okay?" Ritsuka asked, waving his hand in front of the red head's face.

Swallowing thickly, Natsuo gave a weak laugh. "Yeah sorry, I skipped breakfast this morning so I got a little light headed there." he quickly rushed up to the counter.

"What will it be?" The lunch lady asked, smiling at the boy.

"P-Pizza please." He forced a small smile and turned his gaze to his tray as the feeling intensified ten fold. The green eyed teen stiffened as his instincts told him not to look up.

'_Don't look up, whatever you do, trust you instincts and __**DON'T. LOOK. UP**__.' _

Cursing himself, he felt his head slowly lift, eyes darting upwards. He could feel his heart literally skip a beat as he saw a man-no…a boy, about his age, standing right behind the lunch lady, staring straight at him with blazing red eyes that held such strong intensity. His lip curled, showing razor sharp fangs, and he could have sworn he heard a snarl flick across his mind.

So he did the first thing that came to his mind. He screamed. And threw the tray at the poor, sweet lunch lady. Okay, well _technically, _he was throwing it at the guy _behind_ her, but aim was never his strong point. And anyways this was besides the point!

"Natsuo, what the hell is wrong with you!" Ritsuka shouted, grabbing his still screaming friend's arm, grunting as the green eyed teen started to thrash.

"Ritsuka, I think we should take him to the nurse's office!" Yayoi exclaimed, grabbing the Natsuo's other arm.

Together, they bolted out of the lunchroom as students gathered around the startled lunch lady. Dragging their wriggling friend, Ritsuka and Yayoi tried to get him to stop screaming as they stumbled into the office.

Quickly moving around the desk, the school nurse came over and took Natsuo, leading him to sick bed. "What happened?"

Ritsuka could only shrug helplessly as he watched his best friend lay on the bed, hyperventilating. Reaching out to touch his arm, he was stopped by the nurse who insisted Natsuo get some rest.

Leading them out of the room, Yayoi began to explain everything that happened.

* * *

Staring up at his ceiling, Natsuo cringed as he saw a dark shadow flit across the wall from the corner of his eye.

It had been seven hours since his little episode at school. The nurse had called his parents and they had went and picked him up. She had told them he'd had a panic attack, caused by stress at school and lack of sleep, and insisted he stay home for a week to rest. But he knew that wasn't true. He jerked in his bed as he saw another shadow slither across his floor.

Ever since he saw that guy in the cafeteria, he'd been experiencing strange things non stop. First it was that stupid feeling, the one where it felt like he was being watched. Then he heard whispering in his head, some were soft and gentle, others were harsh and loud.

And before he knew it, it had escalated into him seeing shapes and faces in the shadows, some coming so close to him that he feared they would hurt him.

He whimpered as a dark chuckle filled his mind, and threw a pillow at the shadows on the wall. "Go away!" he screamed, wrapping his covers around him tightly.

Why was this happening to him! What did he do to deserve this? Was it because he filled the boy's locker room with green goo? This seemed like an unfair punishment for it!

Throwing himself back onto the bed, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, begging whatever higher being that was up there for this all to go away. Forcing himself to block out everything around him, Natsuo felt himself slowly fade from the nightmare around him.

* * *

Bright, green eyes snapped open as he let out a slow breathe. He actually felt…normal. He didn't have that strange feeling anymore, and there weren't any creepy shadows around him anymore. So what had pulled him from his sleep?

Blinking, he tried to remember just what exactly made him wake. He knew it was something in his dream, but all he got was a big black nothing. This frustrated him greatly.

Closing his eyes, he vainly tried to remember what he had dreamt, but all he could remember were light, lavender eyes. He felt himself shiver in…pleasure? Frowning, he opened his eyes again. Why would he have such a feeling about a pair of eyes?

Sighing, he glanced up at his night stand to look at the time.

**3:15 am**

Groaning, he slowly rolled over onto his side, intent on squeezing in a few more hours of sleep. But the second he rolled over, he greatly regretted it as he nearly had a heart attack.

Standing right above him at the side of his bed was what he could only assume was a man. Though he really wasn't sure. It was pitch black, and tall. So tall, that it reached the ceiling.

But what was _really_ horrifying to him was the fact that the '_man's_' neck arched forward and stretched all way down it's body, till it's head was leveled with his bed. Long, black, tangled hair hung in it's face, only allowing bright, red eyes to stare back at him.

Natsuo felt a scream tear at his throat, yet he could only open his mouth to let out a sob, his heart feeling as if it could explode any second. He couldn't move…he couldn't even blink. He could only lay there in fear as the thing stared at him, slowly leaning in towards him.

He wanted to scream, to cry out for his parents, but he couldn't! He could only let out weak sobs and the occasional whimper. What the hell was this _thing_?

The terrified red head's eyes widened as the creature slowly opened it's mouth, razor sharp teeth glistened in the moonlight that fell through his open curtains, and he watched in horror as a long, slimy black tongue slid out, snaking through the air towards him. He gagged as a rush of putrid breathe blew into his face.

His body shook violently as he stared, the tongue inching closer…and closer. He squeezed his eyes shut as the monster's tongue was only centimeters from his face.

Suddenly, the revolting thing jerked back, a loud, spine chilling scream exploding in his head, making the teen cry out in pain. Seeing that his body could move again, he gripped his head tightly as the monster disappeared.

Panting, he shakily sat up and glanced around his room, trying to find the disgusting creature. He only found an empty room.

"It's gone. You're welcome."

Snapping his head to the corner of his room, Natsuo saw a figure standing in the corner of his room, face hidden by the shadows. Body going on high alert, he shrank back against his headboard.

"Wh-Who are you?" he whispered.

"Me?" a low chuckle reverberated off the walls of his room, causing him to shiver slightly as that calm, gentle feeling he'd felt the night before washed over him.

_'How strange...' _he thought, suddenly feeling warm inside.

He stiffened as guy, no more than a year older than him, stepped into the moonlight, teal colored hair flowed over his shoulders to his hips. Natsuo's breath caught as he stared into the male's eyes.

'_Light, lavender eyes…' _

Natsuo's ears perked as the stranger's lips parted, and that voice that reminded the teen of velvet spoke.

"I am Youji. Angel who fell to Earth from the Heavens above. And you, my beautiful Natsuo, are my soul mate."

* * *

**Xana: WAHAH! Chapter 2, ladies and gentlemen. How did that work for you? Good?**

**Natsuo: OMFG, what the hell **_**was**_** that thing!**

**Xana: I…have no idea…**

**Natsuo: EEEGH!**

**Xana: Yah, so anyways, please review! I love, love, LOOOOOOOVE reviews! They inspire me to write faster! So please do, and I shall see you in the next chapter! I should go to bed, I've been up for 24 hours straight! While eating Hershey's flavored twizzlers! And Monster Coffee drinks! Woahz! Buh bye, for now!**

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Xana: Hello Everyone! I'm back with another chapter! **

**Natsuo: Whoooo! Update!**

**Xana: Yep, after a month of no updates at all. Man, I feel bad about that. I was so busy, because I MOVED. OMG. I was busy, busy, busy! **

**Natsuo: You had a lot of junk to throw away Xana. Oh my, are you a horder? *gasp***

**Xana: NO! Well…I hope not. But whatever, let's get this on with so I can give the lovely readers their next chapter! Big thanks to TacosNotDrugs, klagana1, TheRebellionStartsHere, Wordless Whisper, BabyLovexAngel, Mafe Ly, Blue-Water-Lily-of-the-Moon, CrapXhead, xxxMatryoshikaxxx, Keira-sama, The Colourful Syndrome, ButterflyMarquiS, CoffeeADDictedKitty, 0Music0O0Life0, HuntedWoodsCircus, FanaticPhobia-chan, FunkyFoxxxy-chan, theOneWhoCounts, and last but not least, Honey Leo for reviewing! And all you wonderful peeps that fav/alerted this fic! I love you all!**

**Natsuo: Oh, Oh! Me too, Me too! I love you all for loving YoujiNatsuo! Waaaaaahhh!**

**Xana: Yeah! Now, I am, as always, beta-less, so if there are mistakes don't be surprised. Now, disclaimer please!**

**Natsuo: Xana doesn't own Loveless, but she does own the plot! Thank god for that!**

**Xana: Yes, now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Who's watching?

Natsuo could only gape at the boy in front of him. _'Fallen angel? Is this guy for real?'_

Swallowing the giant lump in his throat, Natsuo tensed his body as he stared at Youji. "H-Hey, listen man. I-I don't know what you're on or how you got inside my h-house, but I'll let you know r-right now that m-my parents are in the room right next to m-mine and if I scream t-they'll be in here in a flash."

Light lavender eyes darkened in amusement as a grin stretched across pale lips.

"Go ahead, they won't see me. Only you can..."

The teal haired male stepped closer to the bed, causing Natsuo to shrink back.

His eyes darted towards his nightstand as his phone started to ring. But before he could even consider taking a risk and grabbing his phone, his eyes snapped back to the stranger in his room as he took yet another step.

"D-Don't step any closer!"

Step. "Did you really think I would come in here if I could easily be caught?"

"I-I'm serious!"

"If your parents could see or hear me, would I even bother with you?" Step, step.

"Stop it!"

"Which also brings me to another point. If I were on something, would I have been able to not only see that creature from before but also get rid of it?" Step.

"I-I…er…"

Youji took the last step till he was looming over Natsuo. "Exactly."

The red headed teen could only swallow in fear, his phone still ringing.

"I still don't believe you! For all I know, I could be going crazy! And you and all these…freaky _things_ are just a figment of my imagination!" He shut his vibrant green eyes tightly and gave a firm nod. "Yes, that's it. I'm just losing my sense of reality. Nothing is real, it's all just hallucinations. You're not _**REAL**_!" he screamed.

With his eyes still shut tightly, he sat in silence for a moment, not hearing anything. His phone had stopped, whoever had called apparently gave up.

Curiously opening his eyes, he glanced around to see Youji gone. He let a hysterical laugh slip through his lips as relief washed over him.

"I-I was right! Ha! It was all my imagination!" He cried happily.

"Yeeaaah, whatever floats your boat, ginger."

Natsuo's eyes widen as he felt a dip in the mattress behind him and strong, pale arms circling around his waist. "But I'm still here." Youji whispered, softly placing his lips to Natsuo's earlobe, rock hard chest pressing firmly against his back.

"N-No! How can you be real!" he exclaimed, shiver running down his spine.

"There are many things that are unexplainable in this world, Natsuo. I happen to be one of them."

The red haired teen ground his teeth harshly, trying to wriggle his way out of the arms that trapped him to the male's chest. "Try and explain! Who are you _really_?"

Letting out a sigh, Youji thought over his words carefully. "Do you remember when you were eight years old, and you got lost from you mother when you two were in the mall shopping?"

Green eyes narrowed in suspicion as he eyed the teal haired teen. "How do you know-"

"Just answer the question."

Sigh. "Yes. I remember…"

"And how did you feel when you were all alone?"

Natsuo frowned, turning his gaze to the wall at his right as he thought back on that day. He remembered it quite clearly.

He and his mother had been buying his father a birthday present, and he had wandered off to look at some TV's. When he had turned back to look at his mother, he noticed she was gone.

He had gotten scared, because he was all alone in a giant store, surrounded by strangers. He'd looked all over for his mother, crawling through racks of clothing, jumping over on sale furniture.

He'd looked everywhere he could think of, yet she was no where to be found. The small eight year old had felt close to crying as he sat alone in the fitting rooms, scared he would be lost for the rest of his life.

Then he felt a warm, calming feeling fill him. He had really liked that feeling, it felt nice.

'_Go to the food court…' _a small voice had told him. _'The food court, Natsuo. Go to the food court…'_

And he had listened. His small, stubby legs carried him to the food court as he listened to the calm, gentle voice. He'd felt as if someone were walking besides him, hand on his shoulder, reassuring him.

When he had reached the food court, he immediately spotted his panicking mother who had rushed over to him, holding him tightly and sobbing. The second she had touched him, though, the comforting feeling had vanished, and he had felt sad that it did.

Still trapped in the tight embrace, he wriggled around until he faced his captor and furrowed his brows. "I felt scared at first, but then I had felt…"

"Comforted? Assured?" Youji asked, a knowing look in his eye. Natsuo glared.

"How did you know." he demanded.

"How many times have you been scared and alone before being reassured by a comforting presence, Natsuo?"

"What does that even-"

"How did you feel when it escalated to something more tender and loving?"

The red head could only stare with wide eyes as his mouth dropped open. "No…"

Youji smirked. "Yes."

"No!"

"Yes. That presence was _me_, Natsuo."

"Impossible! That's isn't…that can't be true!"

A thin, teal eyebrow arched curiously. "Why not?"

"Because…b-because…! Ah…"

"Well?" Youji demanded, tightening his arms around the teen's waist as he started to struggle once more. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"Fine! I don't have one! Still, you can't expect me to just believe all this nonsense! You just had a lucky guess!"

Lavender eyes narrowed at green as his lips pressed into a thin line. He was starting to become annoyed. "Then I will just have to show you."

Natsuo blinked, ceasing all movement as his mouth repeatedly opened and closed. He looked like a fish to Youji, and it secretly amused him.

"Sh-Show me? Show me what! Your little stash of green that you've been smoking?"

Youji suddenly shoved him onto his back, gaining a surprised yelp from the red head. Pushing himself back into a sitting position, the young Sagan's eyes remained glued to the taller male as he stood gracefully from the bed, no more than two feet away from the bed.

"I will show you that I am not lying!"

"Yeah, right! I'd like to see that!"

Natsuo immediately regretted his words as he saw an evil smirk slowly form on the male's face, and he couldn't help but shudder in fear at the wicked, cold aura that suddenly filled the room.

"Well then, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting…" Youji drawled in a low, husky voice.

Before Natsuo could even blink, giant, black wings spread out behind the teal haired male violently, causing a harsh gust of air to knock the red head onto his back. Letting out a startled cry, Natsuo shielded his eyes with his arms.

"Look at me." Youji ordered harshly, glaring intensely at the red head. "Now."

Peeking out from under his arms, Natsuo, again, slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, mouth once again gaping as his eyes roamed over the wings that were protruding from Youji's back.

The hyper active teen could only guess that the feathery appendages had a wingspan of about ten feet. Taking a closer look, Natsuo couldn't help the gasp that slipped through his lips.

His wings were…distorted looking. The humerus was bent and snapped in certain areas, while large clumps of feathers were missing, a few littering the ground around him. The young teen could see dried blood crusted around the tips of the wings while other feathers looked as if they had been pushed through a shredder.

"Your wings…"

"These are the wings of a fallen angel." Youji stated, wings flopping a bit as he shrugged his shoulders. "You don't expect us to have pure, snow white, fluffy wings after we go against god, do you?"

"Well…no, but they look terrible."

"…"

"…"

"Gee, thank you for the compliment, ginger. You really flatter me." Lavender eyes rolled in sarcasm, causing Natsuo to bristle.

"Well they do! I mean, they're all torn and bent and…you were obviously bleeding…"

"Ah, so now you believe me? You don't think I'm some druggie, hmm?" Youji asked, looking extremely smug. Natsuo frowned.

"Shut up! And besides, you never explained to me how you were that "presence" that was always comforting me in bad situations. I think I'm still a little doubtful about that."

"Why would you think that? I just showed you I wasn't lying! I have wings, damn it!"

Natsuo frowned, folding his arms over his chest and turning away, nose sticking up in the air. "How do I know I can even trust you? You said you were a fallen angel, and you even proved it. But…" He turned his vibrant green eyes to the taller male and pointed accusingly at him, "You could be lying! You could be tricking me. For all I know, you could be trying to gain my trust so that you can lure me into some kind of evil plot!"

The fallen angel could only gape at the teen in front of him before snapping his jaw shut and shoving the accusing finger from his face. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, I'm not actually. Why should I even trust you? Fallen Angels are angels that have been exiled from Heaven for rebelling against God."

The teal haired male's thins pressed into a thin line, annoyance flashing through his light, lavender eyes. "Yes, that is true. I did rebel against God. But that doesn't mean I want to harm you. If I did, would I have really saved you from that monster earlier?"

"Er…no, I guess not."

"Then believe me. Trust in what I tell you." Youji said softly, in an almost hypnotizing way. His eyes locked onto the red headed teen's, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Natsuo's eyes slowly widen as his world spun slowly around him. He felt as if he were being pulled into the angel's eyes, unable to look away. He felt terror start to claw into him, instinct telling him to run, before a warm, calming feeling washed over. That same feeling from his childhood. The one he missed.

"What…are you to me?" he asked weakly, his body slowly collapsing to the bed. He felt powerless, as if all his energy had been sucked from his body just by looking at those lavender orbs. But that warm feeling was still there, it had never left. He was thankful for that.

"You poor…beautiful human…" Youji cooed softly, moving to the bed, leaning over the red head. "You seem so tired…so weak. But don't worry, I will take care of you..."

Natsuo flinched slightly as Youji slowly caressed his hair, a look of bliss on his face. He felt his eyelids get heavy, darkness slowly taking over. He weakly reached out and grasped onto the angel's arm. He could hear the soft ruffle of feathers as the black, ragged wings folded back behind the male's body. "Who…are you…to me…?"

Youji couldn't help the predatory grin that crossed his face, giving him a somewhat sinister look. "I'm your guardian angel."

* * *

Violet eyes snapped towards the window as harsh rain pelted against the glass, lightning flashing every few seconds. A frown slowly crossed a delicate, feminine face.

"What's wrong, Ritsuka?"

Turning, the raven haired teen looked towards his older brother, cell phone snapping shut in his hands. "I could have sworn I felt someone watching me from the window."

Aoyagi Seimei raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in his computer chair, reading glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose. "I think you're imagining it. We _are _on the second floor, you know."

Shrugging, Ritsuka collapsed backwards onto his older brother's bed, fair falling around his face. "I know, it was just a feeling though."

"Hmm…" Seimei hummed, turning his gaze back to the book in his hands. "Did you get a hold of Natsuo yet?"

Letting out a sigh, the younger teen shook his head. "He won't answer. I hope it's because he's asleep."

"I'm sure he's fine, Rits."

"Yeah, but I can't help but worry about him. You didn't see him at school, Seimei. He was so scared about something."

"Well, you did say he's been playing those video games late into the night. Maybe his imagination is on over ride. He could be hallucinating from exhausting his mind." Seimei wondered aloud, gazing up at the ceiling in thought. "All he needs is rest, and before you know it, he'll be better."

Ritsuka raised his eyebrows as he thought over his brother's words. "You think so?

Seimei smiled. "I do."

He returned the smile, feeling a bit relieved. Maybe Seimei was right. Maybe it was just Natsuo's tired mind.

"Thanks for the talk, Seimei."

The elder laughed, tossing his book onto his desk before walking over and ruffling his younger brother's hair. "Hey, I think of Natsuo as a little brother too, so of course I'd be concerned. Just don't push him or anything okay? He's obviously exhausted."

The raven haired teen grinned, shoving Seimei's hand away playfully. "Aww, you're such a softie, Seimei."

"Yeah, well it's a one time thing. And if you tell Natsuo what I just said, I'll destroy your manga collection. It's a promise."

The younger Aoyagi rolled his eyes, snorting softly. "Touch my manga, and I'll throw your laptop out the window. _That_ is a promise."

"Your threats unfaze me, baby brother." Seimei drawled, smirking at the annoyed expression that crossed the younger's face.

"I'm not a baby."

"No, but you sure act like one. And compared to me, you are the baby."

"Fuck you, Seimei!"

"No thank you, Ritsuka. That, my dear brother would be incest. And incest is frowned upon in society." Seimei remarked sarcastically, walking out the room to take a shower.

Ritsuka scowled as he watched his older brother leave the room. His brother was weird sometimes. Then again…he _did_ hang out with Akame Nisei, who was pretty strange.

His eyes suddenly darted back towards the window, a rather eerie feeling creeping into him. That feeling of being watched returned, and it was definitely coming from the window. Ritsuka narrowed his eyes towards the glass before forcing himself to ignore it.

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Ritsuka glanced around the room one last time before making his way towards his own room. He tensed slightly as the feeling intensified, an invisible gaze boring into the back of his head.

He continued to ignore the feeling, slowly closing his door and shutting off his light, preparing for bed.

It would go away eventually, right?

* * *

**Xana: And that was chapter three! Now, I'm going to try something different, and instead of just saying "OMG REVIEW!" I want to go ahead and reply to everyone's last review. Just to show you that I do actually read and think about your reviews and not just ignore them. So…here we go!**

_**TacosNotDrugs- LOL you have no idea what kind of image that gave me…I'm pretty sure Kio hates you for giving me such a visual. Because that really RULED. BTW I just heart your username. It's awesome.**_

_**Klagana1- I'm glad you like it! And I'm glad that you also support my other fics, even from the very start of my writing experience of Chapter 1 of Neko in Auctions! Woah you really have sticked by me! *glomps* Thank yooooooouuuu for supporting me for so long!**_

_**TheRebellionStartsHere- Dood, thanks! I'm happy you think it's cute!**_

_**Wordless Whisper- OMG! Do you really think so? Gah! You seriously made my day when I read your review! I had actually been having the WORSE day, full off jerk offs cutting me off in traffic, seriously RUDE cashiers at stores and annoying siblings stealing my stuff. But when I had signed into my e-mail and read your review, it really did brighten the bad mood. Thank you so much!**_

_**BabyLovexAngel- For real? Woah! What's your real account? Please support on there! I would really appreciate it! And please still be alive! I hope you haven't died yet…because I updated! Haha! **_

_**Mafe Ly- *scratches head and kicks a pebble sheepishly* Yeeaaahh…I know Youji wasn't really like himself in this…but it fitted story so well! And I'm glad that's not an issue for you! I wouldn't want to lose a reader, because I value every single one of you so much! **_

_**Blue-Water-Lily-of-the-Moon- I did! Right now! **_

_**CrapXhead- Holy Buttercups! Was it really? I'm glad! (not about you almost peeing your pants!) I was going for creepy! I'm glad I pulled through!**_

_**XxxMatryoshikaxxx- All I can say is…LMAO! Don't worry, Youji is his normal sexy self.**_

_**Keira-sama- Well, I think I answered your questions! At least…I hope I did! Natsuo didn't take too well to it, did he? **_

_**The Colourful Syndrome- I'm hoping to squeeze in some romance as soon as possible! Just need to make sure it fits in well with the plot. Please wait for meeeeee!**_

_**ButterflyMarquiS- Because…he totally did! Haha! You totally saw it coming.**_

_**CoffeeADDictedKitty- Yeeeess! Maybe we can convince Natsuo into giving Youji a kiss as thanks? Hurr Hurr. **_

_**0Music0O0Life0- Haha, you liked that line didn't you? But it has been proven true! Pizza really does cure everything! (For me, anyways)**_

_**HuntedWoodsCircus- I know, right? I felt that it was the perfect place to end at, and it worked! Muahahaha! And thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**FanaticPhobia-chan- Hmm…yes and no. It was love at first sight, buuuuut that night wasn't the first time he had seen Natsuo. Hope that helps a little? I don't want to give too much away!**_

_**FunkyFoxxxy-chan- As a matter of fact….there will be! Yep! Oooo…but I won't say who. That will have to wait for later chapters. **_

_**TheOneWhoCounts- I'm glad I'm surprising you! I wouldn't want to be too predictable. Aaaand…I can't really say what he meant by soul mate. That will actually be revealed in a later chapter. Please be patient!**_

_**Honey Leo- Wahahahaha! I will! Thank you for supporting me! *Returns lots of love* **_

**Xana: Yes! Again, thank you ALL for reviewing and supporting my fics!**** Without you, I really wouldn't have a reason to continue writing**, it really does mean the world to me.  


**Natsuo: And me! **

**Xana: So please, please review! Favorite and alert! You inspire me to write more! Check ya later, readers!**

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


	4. A Message To My Lovely Readers

**OKAY. So, I know this isn't a new chapter and all, but I just want to give you guys a little heads up. I am starting a crossover fic titled ****When Two Worlds Collide ****(WTWC for short) with my lovely Muirgen258. **

**It's a Loveless Harry Potter crossover crack fic, and honestly I think it's awesome! I'm sure all you loyal readers of mine *cough* klagana1 *cough* suuuurely will like this. If not, you are allowed to shoot me in the leg. Just not my brain or arms, because…ya know…I need those. **

**Please, please, PLEASE check it out, and support it! I would love you if you do! (More than I already do, anyways). **

**The profile this story will be posted on is called Luna's Butterfly. BUT Muirgen and I will be posting oneshots for the story on our separate accounts, so if you do read those oneshots (especially from me), make sure you read WTWC first.**

**Again, future thanks to those who actually do read this! Your support will be very much appreciated and loved. **

**Always and Forevah, your personal slave (That sounds kinda creepy O_O)**

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Xana: Hey everyone! *waves excitedly* I'm here with Youji! And an update!**

**Youji: It's about damn time too. **

**Xana: Hey! I was busy preparing for my Confirmation, alright! **

**Youji: *rolls eyes* whatever. **

**Xana: *sticks tongue out* Anywhooo, I pulled an all nighter to finish up this chapter, because…ya know, I was visited by Wordless Whisper's ****Army of Pink Bunnies of Doom****…*shudders* let's just say those furry little bastard's don't like carrots. **

**Youji: It was…creepy.**

**Xana: I know! Anyways, to answer PRIDEtheARROGANT's question. Chyah! He totally can, Dood! (I stole your word, by the way)**

**Youji: 'Ey! Let's get on with this, Xana!**

**Xana: Yeesh, impatient! Gawd…Okay! Big thanks to BabyLovexAngel (whoever you REALLY are XD), Aqua Explosion, Wordless Whisper, Blue-Water-Lily-of-the-Moon, klagana1, PRIDEtheARROGANT, FunkyFoxxxy-chan, CoffeeADDictedKitty, theOneWhoCounts, Keira-sama, xxxMatryoshikaxxx, ButterflyMarquiS, Honey Leo, HuntedWoodsCircus, The Colourful Syndrome, FanaticPhobia-chan, 0Music0O0Life0, and ParanoiaMakesMeSMILE (**_**your**_** name makes **_**me**_** smile!). And to everyone who fav/alerted. You guys are just amazing!**

**Youji: It would be more amazing if we continued on, Xana.**

**Xana: Dear lord, hold your horses! Ahem, so…I'm doing it. I'm **_**totally**_** going to do it. I'm dedicating this chapter to theOneWhoCounts. You'll see why. Now, disclaimer!**

**Youji: My god, finally. Xana doesn't own Loveless. But she owns the plot bunnies that created it *looks up from script* Really? Plot bunnies? **

**Xana: WAHAHAHAHHAHAHA Plot bunnies! So, guess what readers! I finally got one….I have a beta! Waaahh! *hearts* Thanks to my new beta 0-Panduhmonium-0. You are great, you really are! Now...on with the chapter!**

**Youji: About damn time!**

* * *

Chapter 4- Perverted Angel

Vibrant green eyes cracked open slowly, sunlight glaring through his curtains harshly. He could hear birds chirping loudly outside his window, as well as the sound of a passing car. Letting out a breath of annoyance, he shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the light that was still ever clear, even through his eyelids.

Groaning, Natsuo rolled over onto his stomach, face buried firmly in his pillow, determined to catch a few more minutes of sleep. Hey, it was Saturday morning. He was allowed to sleep in, okay!

Sighing contently, he was slowly drifting back to sleep before he suddenly realized something wet and foul smelling was touching his cheek. Eyes snapping open, he eyed a rather large puddle of what he could only assume was drool, rest on his pillow.

'_What the he-' _his eyes suddenly widened as flashbacks of a long, slimy tongue and piercing red eyes filled his memory.

Letting out a startled cry, Natsuo jerked back from the fluffy cushion, falling off his bed backwards, and crashing to the ground with a loud thud, landing on his shoulders. He let out quick pants as his heart thudded loudly, his legs bent oddly in the air.

"It wasn't a dream?" He screamed loudly, body turning cold. Silence seemed to answer back, giving him a feeling of impending doom.

Body collapsing, he slowly rolled over onto his hands and knees before peering over the edge of his mattress, eyes scanning the room for that freakish creature that had nearly violated him with it's tongue the night before.

"Wait a minute…" he mumbled to himself, crawling back onto the bed, fixing himself into a sitting position in front of his wet pillow. "Maybe _I_ drooled…I do tend to do that sometimes…."

Hesitantly picking up the pillow, he leaned in and sniffed the wet spot before pulling away fast while gagging. Damn, did that stink or what! Scrunching up his nose, he breathed against his hand before taking a whiff. Nope, he sure didn't stink like _that_.

"Oh come on!" he yelled at his wall, "There is no way that was real!" he tried convincing himself.

Standing up, he quickly pushed the dream from his mind, stretching his body till his bones popped, causing him to let out a sigh. Intent on taking a long hot shower, Natsuo took a step towards the door opposite his bed, before stopping as something soft brushed against his foot.

Looking down, his eyebrows shot up his forehead as he saw shimmering, black feathers littering his floor. Frowning, he bent down and picked one up. Turning it over, he examined the fine, soft strands before something clicked in his mind.

He tensed as a lavender eyes flashed before his eyes, and his quickly looked around him before swallowing. Lavender eyes….teal hair…predatory smirk.

"Youji…" the name tumbled from his lips automatically, and he felt the temperature in the room slowly drop as a calming, gentle feeling filled him.

"You called, love?" came a velvety voice, cold, hard arms encircling his waist, trapping him against an equally cold (and shirtless) chest.

"UWAAAAAAH!" Natsuo screamed, ripping himself from the embrace, whirling around to face a smirking male.

"_**YOU!**_"

"Me?"

"Yes! **You**! What the hell are you doing here? You were suppose to be a dream! Nothing else!" the hyper active teen yelled, pointing rudely at the teal haired boy.

"That was rather harsh. It sort of hurt to hear you say that."

"That's a load of horse poop!"

Slender eyebrows rose in amusement. "Horse poop?"

Natsuo answered with a loud snarl. "Why are you here!"

Youji frowned at the harsh, rude tone directed at him, his face slowly becoming emotionless and blank. "You called my name." He deadpanned.

"That's not what I meant! Why the hell are you _here_! On _Earth_! _Bugging me!_"

The fallen angel sighed, leaning against the wall as he let his eyes run over the obviously distressed red head. "I already told you why. I'm a fallen angel. I was exiled from Heaven. I'm here _'bugging you' _as you say, because you are my soul mate."

Natsuo bristled, a loud hiss escaping his lips. It reminded Youji of a pissed off cat. "I don't believe that."

"I already proved that I was an angel-"

"No, I meant the soul mate part. I don't believe that."

"Why not!" Youji demanded.

"Don't know. Just a feeling." Natsuo replied, seeming to calm down a bit. Youji glared at the human, obviously displeased.

"Just a feeling? Don't give me that bullshit!"

" 'Ey! Don't you swear at me!" Natsuo snapped. Youji's lips immediately shut, a low growl rumbling in his chest.

Ignoring the growling angel, Natsuo began to rummage through his dresser drawers, pulling out random articles of clothing for the day. Turning around, he narrowed his eyes at the silent male in front of him.

"Turn around!" and before he knew it, Youji stiffly turned, back facing him.

The young Sagan was a little taken aback at how obedient the exiled angel was being. Shrugging it off, he began to strip as he gathered his outfit. "I'll be taking a shower now. I suggest you stay here and not spy on me!"

Quickly scurrying off to the bathroom, Natsuo closed the door and sighed loudly. He couldn't believe he was already accepting this crazy situation. Fallen Angels? Ha! He usually would have laughed at the mere idea, but then again Youji had proven to him that he was being honest.

Shaking his head, he prepared for his shower, thoughts still on Youji as he stepped underneath the hot spray. He couldn't help the blissful groan that escaped his lips as his muscles began to relax under the heated water.

To say he was enjoying this moment would be an understatement. He needed this, a moment to relax and let all the crazy events just wash away. He tilted his head back, eyes shut as the water continues to pour down on him, water running down his body in rivulets.

This was such a wonderful moment.

"If a hot shower can make such an amazing expression of your face, I can only image what kind of expression I can make." Youji chuckled.

Moment ruined.

* * *

"I still don't see why you had to punch me! And in the face of all places! Why not a knee to the stomach? Or a kick to the shin? Hell, I'd even go for the balls!" Youji exclaimed, an icepack pressed firmly against his cheek.

Natsuo glanced at the furious man behind him before shrugging, opting to butter his toast before spreading an equal amount of jam over the toasted bread. "I told you not to spy on me. I mean, really, it's your own fault. You listened when I told you not to swear at me or when I told you to turn around."

Turning back to face Youji, he gave him a curious look as he picked up a slice of toast. "Why didn't you listen when I told you not to spy?"

Youji scoffed, looking away from the beautiful teen. "You didn't exactly order me to not spy. You said, and I quote: _'I'll be taking a shower now. I suggest you stay here and not spy on me'_. You never directly told me to stay in the room."

Natsuo gaped at him, toast inches from his mouth. "What the hell kind of a difference does that even make!"

The teal haired angel set a furious glare on the teen. "Because you didn't order me to!"

"So what! It was implied!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Youji yelled, slamming his hand down onto the surface of the island that separated him from the green eyed human. "Unless you directly order me, I don't have to obey shit that you say!"

Natsuo, stunned at Youji's sudden outburst, just sat in silence, staring at the taller male across from him. Youji sighed in exasperation, slowly pressing the icepack against his cheek once more. Natsuo stared down at his plate, uncomfortable at the silence.

"Why would you even have to obey any command I give you? It's not like I'm your Master, you know."

"In a way you are," Youji grumbled, "I'm your guardian angel, I must obey you."

Natsuo gave him a look. "You can't be my guardian angel if you were banned from Heaven."

"Fine! I _was_ your guardian angel. Better?" Youji snapped, annoyance evident on his face.

"Hey! Don't get pissy with me just because I don't know anything, okay! And if you were my guardian angel, then you shouldn't have to listen to me anymore!"

"Not true. Every human is assigned one guardian angel and _only_ one. _You_ are the only reason for my existence. I must obey your commands."

Natsuo gave a small snort. "Well that sucks for you. I'm not much of a reason for anything. And I'm not too good with ordering people around."

Youji shrugged, adjust the icepack on his face. "I don't care. You are stuck with me. And never say you aren't a reason for anything. You are more important and special than you think."

At his words, Natsuo found himself blushing furiously. Did Youji really see him that way? The only reason to continue watching over him? It made him feel…needed. It felt nice…even if the guy _was _slightly perverted.

"Well…thank you…" Natsuo mumbled, looking away as he quickly bite into his toast.

Youji watched him, a smile spreading across his face. "You're welcome."

Before he could say anything back, Natsuo jumped five feet in the air as his mother swept into the room. "Good morning, honey. Who were you talking to?"

"I-I…er…no one! Just-Just thinking out loud!" he stammered, eyes snapping from his mother to Youji, who had taken an interest in watching his mother move about the kitchen, preparing coffee and breakfast.

"Ah, I see. How are you feeling this morning?" Hazel eyes locked onto his green ones.

Natsuo gave a thumbs up, a giant grin gracing his face. "I am A-Okay!"

"Wonderful! I think you have just been stressed. Too many video games." Sagan Aimi playfully scolded, making her way over to her son to lightly poke his nose.

Natsuo laughed. "Yeah, I think I will lay off them for a while." He glanced at Youji, who had yet to move. He vaguely wondered how his mother didn't notice an ice pack floating in mid air.

Lost in his musings, he gave a yelp as he suddenly realized his shirt had been yanked over his head, leaving him shirtless. "Mom! What are you doing!"

Aimi tsked at her son, shaking a disapproving finger at him. "You have butter and jam all over your shirt!" she rubbed at the red spots before sighing. "It will be difficult to get this out, but I'm sure I can manage. You need to be more careful."

Natsuo placed his hands on his slender hips, letting out a loud huff. He suddenly got the feeling he was being watched, and he looked over at Youji, only to see the fallen angel leering at him, pleased with the sight of his bare chest.

Hissing, he considered going off on the invisible male before his father suddenly entered, making him hold his tongue. "Good morning Aimi, Natsuo. It's pretty nice today, isn't it? A wonderful beginning of the day."

Natsuo watched in horror as his father then sat on, that's right, _sat on _Youji. Lavender eyes widened before he suddenly poofed into thin air, a loud snarl echoing in Natsuo's mind.

'_I'm going to punish _you_ for this!' _

Natsuo's jaw dropped open. "BUT I DIDN'T EVEN DO IT!" he screamed loudly, before quickly slapping a hand over his mouth, eyes darting towards his parents.

His father gave him a long stare before sighing, his hand reaching up to ruffle his teal colored locks.

Natsuo felt his eyebrow twitch, just noticing how his father's hair was so similar to Youji's. He quickly shook the thought away as his father began to speak.

"Please don't tell me your Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards are talking to you again."

"Hey! In my defense, I was freakin nine years old when I told you that! And I don't even play with Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards anymore!" Natsuo huffed.

Aimi slowly shook her head, red hair brushing against her cheek at the motion. "Yasu, I think he needs to take his meds again."

Natsuo whined loudly, stomping his foot childishly. "I don't need pills! I'm perfectly normal!"

His parents gave him the 'you're-kidding-me-right?' look, causing him to hang his head in defeat. "My own parents, plotting to drug and/or possibly murder me later."

Sagan Yasu gave a cheery laugh, reaching over and ruffling his son's hair. "Natsuo, you act like it's the end of the world. It's just Focalin."

The red headed teen huffed loudly. "You're only saying that because you don't have to take it! That stuff makes me zone out!"

His mother set down a mug of coffee for her husband before turning to her son. "That's why we only give it to you when your ADHD acts up. You don't always have to take it."

Natsuo pouted, his lower lip trembling slightly. "Please? I don't need it, I promise!" he begged, giving his mother the puppy dog eyes.

"Well…." she glanced over at her husband, Natsuo immediately doing the same.

His bright green eyes locked onto exact replicas, father and son staring each other down. With a sigh, Yasu lifted his mug of coffee to his lips. "Fine, just don't yell at imaginary people anymore." he mumbled into his cup.

"YOSH!" Natsuo cried out, punching the air happily. "Well I'm going to go put a shirt on! I'm meeting Ritsuka and Yayoi later on!" he ran up the stairs, ignoring his mothers shouts at him to come back and eat a _real _breakfast.

Kicking his door open, he was too caught up in his happy moment to notice the annoyed angel standing in front of him, and ran smack into a solid, bare chest. With a squeak, Natsuo landed flat on his ass.

"Ow!" Looking up, he glared at the teal haired man standing over him. "Hey! What the hell!"

"Don't you what the hell me! I just got _sat_ on by _'Daddy Dearest'_." He snarled.

Natsuo stood up, glaring at Youji as he got up in his face. "How the hell is that _my_ fault!"

"It's your fault because you're related to him!"

The teen squeaked loudly. "That doesn't even make sense!"

Youji smirked, leaning forward so that their faces were a mere inch apart. "Not my problem."

And then Natsuo snapped.

"**I KEEL YOU DEAD!" **Natsuo screamed, throwing himself at the taller male, successfully knocking them over as he attempted to strangle the man.

Youji smirked as he successfully flipped them over, pinning the struggling ginger under him as he leaned over the male.

"I win. Oh, and by the way, you can't kill an angel, moron."

"Hey! I'm no moron! And you aren't an angel! You're more like a…a…demon! You have no shame!"

Youji gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Yeah, don't you think I didn't see you checking me out in the kitchen, you perv! Or when you were peeping on me in the shower! Yeah! You're a perv, ya perv!" Natsuo screeched.

The fallen angel stared at him in silence before letting out a low chuckle. "You never cease to amuse me, little human."

"And you never cease to _annoy_ me, little fallen angel!" Natsuo snapped back, frustrated at the fact that he couldn't get the older teen off of him.

Youji smirked as he lowered his face so that their noses barely touched. "You want up, yes?"

Green eyes narrowed in anger. "Yes."

"Fine, I'll let you up-"

"Thank you-"

"-if you kiss me."

"EH? Have you lost your damn mind? Hit your head too hard when God kicked your ass off your fluffy little cloud?" Natsuo demanded, once again struggling under the other's body.

"I must have, if I'm seriously still sticking by _your_ side." Youji replied, waiting patiently for the red head to wear himself out again.

The young Sagan simply glared up at him. "If I'm so horrible to stick with, then just go!"

"Now why in the world would I do that? Life would be so _boring _if I did. Now, you want up or what?"

Natsuo turned his head to the side, glaring at the wall. Was Youji serious? A kiss? Why the hell did he want a kiss! Glancing up from the corner of his eye, he could see the teal haired angel watch him in anticipation.

'_He really is serious. Jeez, he even looks excited about it. He must be desperate…'_

Sighing, Natsuo turned his head back towards Youji. "Fine. But just a peck!"

Smirking in satisfaction, Youji gave a nod. "That's good enough for me."

Moving himself off the smaller teen, Youji sat in front of Natsuo before pulling the hyperactive red head onto his lap, ignoring the squawk of protest. Letting a devious smirk grace his pale lips, he eyed the beautiful human in front of him.

"Well? I'm waiting…"

Natsuo felt his face warm up from a blush as he squirmed shyly in the angel's lap. He couldn't believe this! His first kiss was going to a being that only _he_ could see! Did that even count as a first kiss?

"Yeah yeah, keep your pants on!"

"Do you prefer them off?" the perverted angel asked, his smirk widening.

"Sh-Shut up or no kiss for you!" Natsuo snapped, blush darkening.

Youji kept his mouth shut as he silently watched the human raise his hands, gently placing them on the back of his head. His breathe caught as Natsuo leaned in, eyes closing as his lips came ever closer to his ever so slowly. Swallowing, Youji slowly licked his now dry lips as he quickly leaned in, closing the distance and pressing his lips to plump, pink ones.

And stars exploded around the two as a tingling sensation of electricity shot through their bodies as Youji wrapped his arms tightly around a slim waist, tugging the read head flush against his chest, one hand running up Natsuo's bare back.

He couldn't believe it, Natsuo had actually agreed to kiss him, and he pulled through! He could feel the excitement build in him as he held the teen possessively against him, praying to anything and everything that this moment not end, instead last for eternity.

Kissing Natsuo gave him the feeling of being whole. He'd felt empty, as if part of him had been missing the day he fell from heaven. He hadn't liked that at all, it felt horrible…it had actually hurt. It made him feel as if God _didn't_ love him.

But this, right now, left him with no regrets. He was glad that he had been banned, he didn't regret it. Because now he was with Natsuo, and _kissing_ him! Nothing could possible make this any better-

Wait…did Natsuo just tug at his hair while _moaning_? Okay, he lied. Now nothing could make this any better.

Natsuo felt as if he were falling into an abyss of fiery passion, a sweet fuzziness filling him as he tangled his fingers into long, silky teal locks. He felt a pleasurable shudder rack his body as Youji's hand ran up his bare back. He loved it…that touch.

He couldn't help the soft moan escape his lips as Youji repeatedly tugged his body against his, their bare chests pressing against each other. At one point, their hips had pressed against each other harshly, causing the red head to tug at the angel's hair as the pleasure doubled in his body.

It was amazing, this indescribable feeling as their lips continued to mesh together, Youji's tongue swiping his bottom lip. His lips parted, allowing the lavender eyed man's tongue to snake into his mouth, exploring every inch of the hot, moist cave.

Natsuo groaned loudly, a wonderful, pleasurable ache filling him as he gladly let his tongue play with Youji's. He didn't want this moment to end. It simply couldn't.

And before he knew it, Natsuo had been pinned to the ground, Youji leaning over him as he broke apart, both panting heavily for much needed air. The young Sagan teen could feel his world spin around him as his mind remained hazy from the intense kiss.

The angel stared down at him, a rather disturbing grin pulling at his lips. "You know, I lied. I won't let you get up"

Green eyes snapped towards Lavender. "Y-You promised! I have to meet with my friends in half an hour!"

Youji chuckled, lowering his head to nuzzle the enraged human. He let out a soft purr as he nipped at an earlobe. "I don't care."

"You **BASTARD**!"

* * *

"Kio, you jerk! When I say enough, it means enough!" Yayoi cried out, arms flailing as he tried to jump out of his boyfriend's lap. He received a loud laugh as arms encircled his waist.

"What is so wrong about me trying to cuddle with my adorable little boyfriend? Honestly, I think we switched places. I should be the one trying to get away while you whine about wanting to cuddle." Kio teased, pulling his younger boyfriend back into his lap.

Yayoi eyed the tall blonde as he was tucked back into a broad chest, before smiling slightly. "You do know I will be ditching you for my friends, right?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm squeezing in as much time as I can with you."

The blue eyed high school student blushed furiously, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "Okay, what do you want?"

Kio laughed, arms wrapped around his boyfriend's slim waist. "I think you already know…"

The small Shioiri squeaked as his ass was groped. "Kio! I have to leave in like, twenty minutes! We don't have time! And you'll just make it hard on me because I won't be able to walk right!"

"Oh, come on. I'll give you a ride!"

"That's not the point!" Yayoi exclaimed, once again trying to break free from his lover's embrace.

"Of course it is! Come on, ten minutes! That's all I ask!" Kio begged, hands slipping under Yayoi's shirt, running along his stomach and chest.

The small brunette froze, sitting still under the touch. My god, did Kio sure know how to touch him in just the right places.

"Please?" the older male whispered, one hand slipping underneath the teen's pants.

Yayoi's breathe hitched as he felt himself slowly melt into the touch. He hated it when his boyfriend could make him give in, just because he could make him feel good. Well, better than that. He felt fantastic.

Groaning, Yayoi nodded. "O-Okay, I give. But you-"

"HUZAH!" Kio exclaimed happily, throwing the teen onto his back before pouncing.

"WAAAAAH! K-Kio!"

* * *

**Xana: Hurr hurr...I threw in a little KioYayoi moment*cheshire grin* I think they will be the most...ah..."active" couple in here...until Natsuo gives in to Youji, anyways. MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Natsuo: EH!**

**Youji: *predatory smirk* Hehehe...**

**Xana: Oh, and a fun fact about this story. The part about Natsuo having ADHD and his Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards talking to him, actually happened in real life! My little brother has ADHD, and because he was on Focalin a few years back, the doctor had told my mom that a few of the side effects were loss of appetite, spacing out, and believe it or not, hearing voices. And he had actually told my parents his cards talked to him! It was hilarious! **

**Natsuo: It's not when you make me do the same!**

**Youji: *chuckles***

**Xana: Yeah, yeah *rolls eyes* Please review! I really do love them, they always brighten my day and give me a laugh! Just because you guys are awesome and you all have such great sense of humor! This is Xana-**

**Youji: And Youji.**

**Natsuo: And Natsuo! Huzah!**

**Xana: -and we are out, peeps! **

**~* XanaSentiya *~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Xana: Oh my god. I'm back. I'm actually back. **

**Natsuo: **_**Heeeey! **_**It's the **_**Readers**_**! Hey Readers! *waves frantically***

**Xana: Ah, yeah. Due to certain…circumstances…I've been away. Terribly sorry for that! I feel bad, I really do. Soooo, to make up for it, I'm posting two chapters! **

**Natsuo: *bangs pans together* YAAAAAAY!**

**Xana: Yep. This chapter actually was beta'd by 0-Panduhmonium-0, but before I could upload it, you guessed it. I had to disappear. But that's okay, because I'm posting it now! Special thanks to 0-Panduhmonium-0, Mengxiang, CrapXhead, EvanescenceAngel, klagana1, PRIDEtheARROGANT, Chibi-bossman, yumiithecutie, and cutekikyo06 for reviewing. And to everyone who fav/alerted. You all rule! Now, disclaimer!**

**Natsuo: Xana doesn't own Loveless!**

**Xana: Yep. ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

Chapter 5-Movies and Reapers

"So…"

"So what?"

"Who was the blonde guy that dropped you off?"

Shioiri Yayoi glanced away quickly, blush dusting his cheeks as he folded his arms over his chest. His red headed friend gave him a curious stare, suspicion rising inside him. Why was he blushing like a crushing school girl…

Gasp. "Because you are one!" He screamed, pointing an accusing finger at him. Yayoi gave a startled jump, head whipping back towards the yelling teen.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That was your boyfriend! Wasn't it!" Natsuo yelled loudly, body shaking with excitement.

Yayoi stared at him, mouth slightly agape. "I-I…how did you know?"

Natsuo grinned, puffing out his chest as he jabbed a thumb towards himself. "I could tell by the blush." He replied smugly. Yayoi scowled.

"Fine, yes that was my boyfriend. So what!"

"Well, why didn't you ever introduce him to Ritsuka and me?"

"Ritsuka and _I_." Yayoi corrected.

"What_ever_." Natsuo scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Stop it. You look like Ritsuka when you do that."

"Hey! I do NOT!"

"Sure, sure. Anyways, I didn't introduce you because…I wasn't really sure if our relationship was…you know…serious. But, I have a really good feeling that we're going to last. So I was thinking off introducing him this weekend." Yayoi said, a smile brightening his face.

Natsuo smiled as he saw happiness and excitement fill his friends light blue eyes. He assumed that was what love looked like, since his parents always had the emotion in their eyes whenever they would look at each other. It made him feel ecstatic for his friend, yet at the same time he couldn't help but feel a little bit of envy.

He wanted that, believe it or not. He wanted someone that he could stare at with adoration and happiness. Someone that would be there for him when he was frightened and upset. To hold him and comfort him, to be there during the worst of times. He wanted to be held, touched, loved. To share secret, intimate touches. To kiss someone.

**'**_**Like Youji…'**_

His eyes just about popped out of his head. Where the hell did that come from?

'_**You kissed Youji…and you liked it.'**_

'_Shut up, brain.' _He thought grumpily.

'_**This isn't your brain, genius.'**_

'_O-_kay_, conscious. What_ever_. Yeesh. Gimme a break, will ya? Thanks to you, I'm already seeing freaky creatures and making out with…with…perverted spirits! Oh gawd, what the hell is wrong with me? This is like bestiality only…only you would call it spiritality?'_

'_**Your train of thought is rather…disturbing.'**_

"Shut up, shut up, _SHUT UP_!" He screamed aloud, startling his two friends.

Eyes widening, he clamped his hands over his mouth for the second time that day. Youji and Ritsuka stared at the red head, both startled from their conversation. He had failed to notice when Ritsuka had arrived, thanks to his stupid conscious talking to him. Yayoi suddenly frowned, arms folding over his chest. "Did your parents switch you back onto Focalin or something?"

"No! I just…got caught up in my thoughts." he said, nodding to himself.

"What's new." Ritsuka said, hands on his hips. "You'd best hope you don't start screaming in the movie theater, otherwise we'll be kicked out. And I will _not_ hesitate to strangle you if you make me miss Priest. I've been dying to see this the day they premiered the trailer."

Natsuo swallowed as the raven all but hissed his threat. Ritsuka could be very…scary. But usually he was so chilled! The young Sagan started to become confused, thinking that over. Why was Ritsuka so irritable? Usually he would laugh and tease him, not threaten him. Glancing at the shorter teen, he suddenly noticed the tired, drained expression on his normally perfect face. _'He looks like shit…did he not sleep enough?'_

"Hey, Ritsuka…are you-"

"Natsuo. Why didn't you answer my calls last night?"

That question snapped Natsuo's mouth shut. How the hell was he suppose to answer that? _"Oh, you know, sorry but I was too busy being attacked by some freakish monster that may or may not have been trying to kill me before I was saved by an man who turned out to be my guardian angel before he was exiled from Heaven by God. Yeah, sorry dude. Totally, totally forget to mention that."_

Yeah…like that would work. How was he going to explain not answering Ritsuka's calls at three in the morning? Wait…three in the morning…

"Why were you calling me at 3am anyways?" He asked quickly, hoping to throw Ritsuka from an answer. The youngest Aoyagi stared at him, brows furrowed.

" I didn't."

"Yes you did. I remember looking at the time, it was just after 3am."

"I called you at 8pm. Why in the world would I call you at 3am? I'm usually asleep at that time, Natsuo."

"A-Are you sure it wasn't 3am?" he squeaked.

"Positive. Now why didn't you answer?"

Shit.

Had it really been only 8pm when Ritsuka had called? But his alarm said 3am…what the hell was going on? He knew it hadn't been a dream considering he had made out with an angel no more than half an hour ago, and there had been the feathers, the dried up drool form that creature…he had proof! So, what was up with the time, then? Glancing back at Ritsuka, he gave a sheepish smile.

"W-Well you see, uh, you hung up before I could answer, and I was already asleep so…I was too tired to call back. Yeeaahhh…that's it."

Ritsuka narrowed his tired eyes at his friend who was obviously lying. Sighing, he decided to let it drop, too tired to further press for a real answer. Running a hand through his dark silky locks, Ritsuka turned away, letting out an incoherent mumble as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"Alright, let's get going then. The movie starts in half an hour." Ritsuka moved ahead of his friends, back turned to them. He could already see concern in their eyes, probably because he looked like shit. Well, he sure did feel like it.

Last night had been, in all honesty, the worst night of his life. He couldn't sleep a wink, and if he had fallen asleep, he would only wake up with his face shoved into his pillow, scream ripping through his lungs, cold sweat soaking his body and sheets. It had happened at least seven times. He knew, he had counted. And it had started in his brother's room, when he had felt someone watching him through the window.

Running a hand through his hair tiredly, he inwardly groaned as bits and pieces from his dream flashed through his mind.

A tall, dark shadow of what he assumed was a man stood over his bed…

Icy blue eyes…

Silky blonde hair…

…and horrifying, mutilated black wings.

Thinking back on his dreams, those were the only things he really remembered. And they terrified him. He didn't like any of this, because he knew the feeling of being watched was related to…whatever it was that he was dreaming. And what was worse was when he awoke this morning.

He had marks on his body. Scratches, bruises in the shape of hands and fingers, he even found a few bite marks. They covered his neck, his arms, waist, back…everywhere. But the one place that had broken him down to tears, was that the bite marks even appeared on his inner thighs. One could guess where the marks lead to.

Ritsuka had cried, he really had. Because it was proof enough that someone had touched him while he slept…or maybe he had been awake. But if he had been, why didn't he remember? He vaguely remembered whimpering in his sleep, as if he had been enjoying it.

He felt violated, disgusted, filthy…horrible. No matter how he looked at it, he had let whatever happened to him, happen. And nobody in his house had noticed? He was sure someone would have heard a stranger break in to their house…right? The small raven haired teen felt anger rush through him. Why hadn't anyone noticed?

While becoming lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice Natsuo's worried gaze directed at him. Natsuo wasn't sure what was going through Ritsuka's head, but he knew it was something bad by the way he would tremble every now and then, or how he was fisting the inside of his pockets. Ritsuka was furious about something. Something really upsetting.

"Ritsuka…are you okay?" Yayoi asked, having noticed the same thing Natsuo had.

Ritsuka glanced over at them before pulling a tired, half smile onto his face. "Just tired. But that will all change when we're sitting back and screaming our asses off during Priest!"

Natsuo watched Ritsuka's attempt at lightening the mood, and decided to play along. "Hellz Yeah! I can't wait to be SO damn scared, that I nearly piss myself! Boo-fucking-_YA_!"

Yayoi grinned, pushing his glasses up the ride of his nose. "It will be worth it if we have nightmares. That way you _know_ it's messed you up somewhere in the head! I don't want to be able to sleep tonight at all!"

Natsuo felt his smile falter, and noticed Ritsuka's shoulders tense. Nightmares…would he have them tonight? Or will he have another restless night? Would another creepy monster come after him again, like it had last night?

'_Or will Youji be there for me?'_

The green eyed teen frowned, not exactly sure why he kept thinking back to the angel. Youji had been in his life not even 24 hours, and already he had taken over his mind…and had kissed him.

Okay, so maybe he had kissed Youji, but the older male had promised to let him go if he did! So really, it was Youji's fault.

'_**You still liked it…maybe even **_**loved**_** it.'**_

Damn, there goes his conscious again. Deciding to ignore it, he thought back on the kiss. To sum it all in one word, though he hated to admit it, it was…unbelievable. He hadn't expected it to escalate the way it did. He planned on giving the man a peck before continuing on his merry away. But of course, the perverted angel had other plans.

'_Are angels allowed to even be perverted?'_ he wondered, mind flashing back to Youji's leering face as he stood topless in his kitchen. Stupid Youji. Stupid kiss.

Stupid kiss…that was incredibly amazing. His face flushed as he remembered how it felt to have Youji's lips against his, hands wandering, his body aching with want and need. He wont lie. He enjoyed it, and part of him hoped it would happen again. He knew he should have been furious, especially when Youji just about shoved his tongue down his throat. But he couldn't find any anger or regret. He didn't know why, but he was sure that if he would have pulled away, he would of regretted it. As if to humor himself, he wondered what Youji would have done if he had pushed him away. Would he have been angry? Or just shrugged it off.

_'Nah, he totally would have been pissed. Probably not as pissed as when I left though…_' he thought, grinning as he remembered just what had happened before he left to meet up with his friends.

_**:Flashback:**_

"_And why in the hell can I not come?" Youji demanded, watching angrily as Natsuo dug through his dresser drawers in search of a shirt. Glancing back at the angry male, the red head could only shake his head before turning back to the drawer._

"_Because you'll only distract me from my friends…and possibly try to molest me. Can't afford to look like a retard who's getting off on himself."_

_Youji smirked, a predatory glint in his eye. He quietly snuck up to Natsuo from behind, and wrapped his arms around the smaller teens waist, smirking at the squawk of protest he received as he pressed his bare chest to Natsuo's bare back. He nuzzled his face into the red head's shoulder blade and murmured against soft, warm skin._

"_There are always the bathrooms…" he purred._

_Natsuo immediately ripped away from the embrace, tossing the shirt he had been holding at the angel's face. "Why are you so perverted! You're an angel for God's sake!"_

_Pulling the shirt from his face, the teal haired male gave a shrug, tossing the article of clothing back to it's owner. "I'm a Fallen Angel. It's allowed, I'm sure."_

_Green eyes narrowed at the answer. "That doesn't mean you can just molest me! I swear, that kiss didn't help." _

_Youji didn't answer as he watched Natsuo wriggle into the shirt. It made him feel self conscious, having the angel's eyes on him. He smiled as his head popped through the open collar, shirt sliding down his chest as he shook his head, long red locks falling over his now clothed shoulders. Glancing back towards Youji, he grinned._

"_Now, you are not allowed to follow and molest me. Today I am hanging with my friends and friends only. If you want, you can stay here and wait for me, or go wherever it is Fallen Angels go." he made his way towards the furious angel. _

"_But…"_

"_If you behave, I'll give you another kiss." Natsuo added slyly, reaching out and patting him on the head. He earned a growl in response as he moved away, heading for the door with his house keys and wallet in hand._

"_You better keep your word on that!" Youji said, his voice laced with annoyance._

_He paused as his hand rested on the doorknob, before glancing back at Youji. "Oh, and don't bother my parents."_

_With that, the red head skipped out, ignoring the angry cry of protest from the perverted angel. _

_**:End Flashback:**_

The young teen snickered, wondering exactly how Youji would react when he told him he had been kidding about a second kiss. He figured the angel would be mad, but it's not like he would hurt him…right? Then again…Youji had been severely upset when he refused a second make out session. Nah, he was sure he would be fine.

'_So why do I get the feeling of impending doom?'_

Having been so caught up in his thoughts, he was startled to realize that he was currently sitting in between his two friends, popcorn and soda in his lap while staring at the giant screen that towered over the occupants of the theater. Jaw slightly dropping, he glanced at Ritsuka from the corner of his eye, seeing a gleam of anticipation in them. Turning to Yayoi, he saw the boy snuggled into his jacket, just in case he needed to hide his face from any parts that were too scary.

Returning his gaze to the screen, he watched as the lights dimmed and upcoming movie trailers lit up the screen.

* * *

Icy blue eyes gazed up towards the sky, a smirk twitching at a pair of thin lips. Thin framed glasses sat securely on light, silky blonde hair that wisped around a slim, flawless face as a breeze blew lazily through the air.

"I didn't know you had fallen, Youji." came a silky voice.

Youji glared at the broad back of the man in front of him, giant black wings so mutilated, that even Youji's own trashed wings looked beautiful compared to his. "It was just recent that I had, Soubi."

Turning his head, Soubi peered over his shoulder at the younger angel, smirk widening just the slightest. "I'm sorry to hear that."

He was answered with a sneer. "_Bullshit_ you are."

Soubi quirked an eyebrow, fully turning so that he was facing the smaller of the two. "Why so hostile?" The smirk pulled into a grin, dagger like fangs glinting in the sunlight. "You act as if I am here to eat you or something"

"Why the hell _are_ you here, Soubi?" Youji growled out.

Soubi glanced up at the sky, a claw like finger tapping at his chin in thought. "Hmmm…why am I here?" He chuckled, sliding his gaze back to the fallen angel. "Think, Youji." He chided, tapping his razor sharp nail against Youji's temple, grin still in place. "I'm here to do my job! Why else would I be here?" He then paused, as if contemplating his next words. "How did you know I was here, anyways?"

Youji harshly shoved the man's hand away, stepping back to distance himself. "Because there has been a lot of supernatural activity around here lately." He glared at the blonde Reaper, as if it was _his_ fault.

"Oh? And exactly what is that? Or do I need to ask _who_?"

"Betobeto-san."

Soubi then scoffed, rolling his eyes, which then reminded Youji of Natsuo's friend, Ritsuka. "That is what you are complaining about? Betobeto-san is harmless. He only follows people during the night."

"He went too far! He tried to attack Natsuo just the other night!"

Icy blue locked onto light lavender. "And who, exactly, is Natsuo?" Soubi leered, jabbing his pointed claw into Youji's shoulder, earning him a hiss. "If I remember correctly, Natsuo was the name of the boy you were entrusted to watch over, no?" Youji's hands clenched into fists, anger radiating from his body, which amused Soubi greatly, as it all clicked into place for him. "Ah…it all makes sense now. The reason you were exiled…"

"Shut up! You know nothing!" Youji snarled loudly, once again pushing the offending hand away. "Now, who's soul are you here to take!"

Soubi's face had become blank and emotionless as he stared down at his fellow enraged angel. Letting out a sigh, Soubi glanced upwards, watching the clouds that passed over them lazily. It wasn't really Youji's business. He _had_ been a Guardian, not a Reaper like him. And now, he wasn't anything but Fallen. So technically, he didn't have to answer. But he did, anyways.

"I am here to collect the soul of Aoyagi Ristuka."

* * *

**Natsuo: *spits out soda***

**Xana: *is drenched***

**Natsuo: I did NOT see that coming!**

**Xana: Obviously. *wipes soda from face* Anyways, lets get to the next chapter. Eugh, I'm sticky now! **

**Natsuo: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Xana: Ah, here is chapter 6. Let's see how this turns out, hmm?**

**Natsuo: What about the disclaimer?**

**Xana: *sigh* if you must.**

**Natsuo: *Cheshire Grin* Xana does not own loveless.**

**Xana: Also, sadly this chapter wasn't beta'd, simply because I was in such a rush to upload these chapters. You all waited long enough, I couldnt keep you hanging any longer! Forgive me, 0-Panduhmonium-0!**

** Natsuo: Err...on with the chapter? **

* * *

Chapter 6- Something

Natsuo sighed loudly, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder as he headed out the door for school, lazily waving a hand back at the Fallen Angel that sat (to the angel's horror) obediently on the sofa, legs crossed and arms folded over his chest. Teal bangs fell into lavender eyes that glared a promised long, painful death at the red headed teen who was about to leave him alone. Again.

It had been two weeks since he had seen Priest with his friends, and in those two passing weeks, numerous things, good and bad, had happened since then. Thinking them over, he concluded that, sadly, bad won over good. Only one good thing had happened.

The good thing? Well, ever since Youji appeared, he hadn't been harassed by any creepy creatures in the night, which was a huge help. Well, okay that's a lie. Three creatures had the balls to actually come and bug, scratch that, torture him. One, that strangely resembled Bowser from Super Mario Bros., had actually grabbed him by the hair and dangled him in the air! But Youji was there. Youji took care of that. Youji took care of _him_. He always did.

The bad thing_s_? Thanks to the movie, the film had triggered horrible nightmares. It wasn't so much that he had nightmares, because he did every time he watched a horror movie. It was what the dreams were about, and they were becoming nonstop. He'd have such nasty dreams, that he would always…._always_….wake up in Youji's arms, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. And he'd always, for one fleeting moment, feel as if it did. Well, until Youji would give him that stupid smirk, then he would hit the Fallen Angel in the head and push him away.

Then there was Ritsuka. The young Aoyagi had been acting very strange lately. The best word he could think of to describe his friend was paranoid. Ritsuka was always looking over his shoulder and had refused to go anywhere alone. Not even to the bathrooms! And he had developed a sudden fear of mirrors. And blonde people.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Natsuo worried over his friend. The raven haired teen's attitude wasn't the only thing to change about him. His appearance had dropped drastically. He, to put it bluntly, looked like shit. His hair was always a mess, and his clothes were baggy and slightly rumpled looking, as if he just picked them up from a pile on the floor. His skin had gotten pale, as if he had fallen ill. His eyes were dull, instead of their sparkly violet, and he had dark, round circles under them. It terrified him because…

It looked like he was dying.

He had tried asking Ritsuka if he was okay, if anything had been happening at home. But Ritsuka would avoid answering, instead changing the subject. The office had even called him in, concerned over his sudden, drastic change. They had insisted he talk to the school counselor, which angered his friend. Ritsuka had harshly declined, stating that it was none of their business what he was going through, and that talking to the counselor wouldn't help or change anything.

Natsuo sighed. He felt helpless not knowing what was going on with his best friend. He wanted to help, but how could he, when Ritsuka refused to let him in? Not even Yayoi could get anything out of Ritsuka. The Aoyagi teen was very stubborn.

'_No…he's scared. About what, I'm not sure…'_ Frowning at the sudden thought, he tried to shake away the suddenly feeling of dread and opted to think about the last bad thing.

Youji.

The Fallen Angel was starting to become very suspicious. Natsuo wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but Youji was starting to make him wonder. The Angel would disappear at random times, not even letting the teen know where he was going, or when he would be back. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't worried about Youji, the guy could take care of himself. But it ragged on his nerves when Youji would leave with his usual teasing attitude, only to return from wherever he went, and act distant until the next morning.

His suspicion only grew when he had decided to confide in the ex-angel about his worries over Ritsuka's recent behavior, only to have the taller male do an entire 180 and refuse to talk about the subject. He had tried countless times to get Youji to listen, but he still refused, tensing each time the subject was brought up. It went on for those two weeks, and with each passing day he would bring it up, the tenser Youji became, and the worse Ristuka would become.

Sighing, Natsuo glanced up at the school, glad that he had decided to come earlier than usual, so that he could have time to think. He knew Ritsuka and Youji were somehow connected. He wasn't sure why, but he had that feeling. And for some odd reason, he felt betrayed by that thought. The hyperactive red head had tried to play it off as his imagination, but honestly, it made sense in his mind.

Youji kept running off everyday to god knows where, and everyday Ritsuka became worse and worse. Coincidence much? I think not!

"Natsuo!"

Turning around, Natsuo watched as Yayoi caught up to him, slightly panting as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "I've been calling and chasing you for the last five blocks! Why are you ignoring me?"

Natsuo blinked owlishly. "Really? I didn't hear you…"

Yayoi gave him an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? I think my Granny in Shibuya heard me calling you!"

Natsuo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "My bad, Yayoi. I was just thinking about some things…"

"You mean like Ritsuka?"

The read head gave a slow nod before letting out a sigh. "I'm seriously worried about him. I wish he would just let us in and tell us what is going on…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Yayoi replied, letting out his own exasperated sigh. "He looks like shit…worse than shit. What's worse than shit?"

Green eyes locked onto blue. "Death." Natsuo whispered, his face grim. Yayoi shuddered at the whispered answer, his face slightly pale. They both knew they were sharing the same thought.

"You think he's…dying?" Yayoi whispered back, eyes full of sudden fear.

The young Sagan could only look away, worry and doubt evident. Was Ritsuka dying? He didn't really know how to answer that. He didn't want to answer that. Ritsuka was like a brother to him. If he died, then Natsuo wasn't sure how he would react to that. Maybe he should drag Ritsuka to a hospital to be checked on. He was sure Ritsuka would fight back, but the red head was positive he could handle anything the raven dished out. Before he could think any further, said raven suddenly turned the corner of the hall, sluggishly making his way towards the two.

"Look at him. He's…just not the same…" Yayoi whispered, eyes glued to Ritsuka. Natsuo could only swallow as he eyed their friend.

Ritsuka was paler than yesterday, his skin nearly transparent and as white as snow. The circles under his eyes darkened, so much that they looked as if he had drawn on himself with eyeliner, his once bright violet eyes dulled to a muddy brown color. Dark creases had formed on his lower eyelids, making him look triple his age. Once beautiful, silky raven locks now lay in ratted clumps against his skull, looking as if they hadn't been washed in days. Glancing at Ritsuka's baggy outfit, Natsuo could tell that if Ritsuka were to strip at that moment, he wouldn't be slender and fit like before. He'd probably be skin and bones.

"Hey…guys…" Ritsuka breathed out tiredly, his raspy voice barely louder than a whisper. Natsuo and Yayoi glanced at each other before facing their friend.

"Hey…Ritsuka." Yayoi greeted, a small smile forced onto his lips. He looked about ready to cry. Natsuo stared at Ristuka for a moment longer, the fear and worry building up in his chest.

"Hey Rits."

Ritsuka glanced over his shoulder slowly before looking back at them. "Why…are you guys…so early?" He eyed the two tiredly before leaning against the lockers, obviously too exhausted to hold himself up.

"Oh, well you know, I have to talk to Shima-Sensei about a test! Which, I think I should do right now. I'll see you guys later! Sayonara!" Yayoi rushed off, waving quickly before disappearing around the corner. Natsuo stared after the shorter brunette before glancing at Ritsuka, startled to see those tired, dead eyes staring straight at him.

"What about you."

The normally hyperactive teen felt a cold shudder run down his back at the cold tone. Just a second ago, Ritsuka could barely make out one full sentence, but now, all of a sudden, he was speaking fine, and his tone was rather scary. "Er…I was kicked out early…"

Ritsuka continued to stare at him, his stare intensifying with each passing second. "How interesting." he casually replied, eyes never breaking away. His body seemed to quiver a bit, before the bags under his eyes drooped slightly, as if his skin was slowly, yet surely, melting off his body. Which, really, was a crazy thought.

"Yeah." Natsuo forced out, turning his gaze away from his friend's, as a feeling of hostility and bloodlust filled the air. Something was wrong. So very, very wrong. Ritsuka was changing, he wasn't the same. Something was wrong. Something had happened. Something was coming, something was going to happen.

Something, something, something! He was really starting to hate that word.

"I'm heading to class." Ritsuka suddenly wheezed out, the harsh feelings suddenly vanishing. Natsuo gave a quick nod.

"Sure, see you at lunch."

Ritsuka gave a weak, departing wave, Natsuo watching as the raven slowly dragged himself down the hall, looking as if he could keel over any moment. He suddenly felt like puking as a wave of sadness and helplessness washed over him, turning his insides cold. He quickly glanced around before looking back at his friend, only to feel his heart skip several beats.

Prancing around his friend's feet were repulsive, tiny black creatures that had large horns protruding from their heads, and long, whip like tails lashing around them. They seemed to have no faces, with only glowing, yellow eyes peering up at Ritsuka. But what really got to him was the tall, blonde man that walked next to his friend. Natsuo could feel a scream caught in his throat as he noticed the decaying, mutilated black wings that expanded from the man's bare back.

He stepped forward, hand reaching out towards his friend's slowly retreating back. "Ritsuka!"

Stopping, the youngest Aoyagi turned back towards his friend, tired eyes looking at him questioningly. "Yes?"

Natsuo shuddered as the man glanced at him, his hand raising to run through Ritsuka's dirty, raven locks. He noticed Ritsuka stiffen, and he could tell the teen was fighting from turning around to look behind him. And just as quickly as they had appeared, the man and tiny creatures vanished. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Natsuo gave a quick, overly cheerful smile. "Don't forget! You owe me pudding at lunch!"

And with that, he bolted down the hall, not looking back at his dying friend.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Yayoi. Something isn't right!" Natsuo hissed loudly, scribbling furiously at his notes as his third history teacher drawled on about World War II. Yayoi, who sat next to him, patiently wrote on his own notes, both preparing for their upcoming exam.

"Natsuo, I'm sorry, but I seriously think you're imagination is playing tricks on you. I mean, come on, an evil angel stalking Ritsuka? I blame the video games, my friend." the bespectacled teen whispered back, eyes never leaving the front board

"I'm not imagining anything! I really saw it! I think that's what's wrong with Ritsuka!" Natsuo argued back in a hushed tone, anger building inside. "Think about it! Ritsuka is always watching over his shoulder! It's like he knows something is stalking him! And he's freaked out by blonde people! The angel I saw was BLONDE!"

"Yes, I know Ritsuka has become paranoid, but really. A stalker angel? I doubt. And that doesn't explain anything. What about his sudden fear of mirrors? That still hasn't been explained."

"I can answer that too!" Natsuo defended. "Just last period, Yuiko told me that Ritsuka had been muttering "He's in my reflection" repeatedly for an entire week. I bet you that angel is messing with his mind. He's probably replacing Ritsuka's reflection just to get to him!"

Yayoi stared at his friend long and hard, before sighing harshly. "Natsuo…really. You sound insane right now. I think you should calm down. Yes, something is wrong with Ristuka, but I doubt it's stalking angels. If anything, he's most likely severely ill." He stopped as the bell signaling for the end of their period rang.

Standing up, Yayoi began to pack away his things, pausing as he glanced over at the distraught red head. "Natsuo, I think Ritsuka's illness is effecting you more than anyone else. Maybe you should take a break and clear your mind from any stress. I know you're worried about him. I am too, but you don't see me making things up like this. Try clearing your mind." And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Natsuo alone.

'_I know I'm not crazy. Ritsuka can sense it too, it's not just me!'_

Rising to his feet, he quickly gathered his things and exited the room, heading for his locker. Struggling with the lock, he ripped open the metal door and shoved his books and folders inside before quickly slamming it shut. He thanked anything and everything that he had a free period before lunch. Shaking is head, he quietly made his way towards the bathrooms.

Peeking inside, he was relieved to see the room empty before he quickly pushed in through the door. Stopping in front of the sinks, he rested his hands on the edge of the porclain bowl before glancing at his reflection in the mirror. He looked tired, which he truthfully was. He hadn't been getting much sleep, what with the nightmares and his worries for his friend.

"I have to stop thinking about it! I'll only stress myself more if I do!" he scolded his reflection. He giggled, realizing he was talking to himself before turning the faucet on and leaning down to wash his face.

He let out a sigh of relief at the feel of the cold, refreshing water washing over his face. With a slight shake of his head, he glanced up at his reflection and froze, fear stabbing his heart as he stared with wide eyes into the mirror. Just over his shoulder, he could see a replica of himself, a freakishly huge grin twisted onto it's face, fangs hanging over thin, pale lips, pointed ends reaching the replica's chin.

Whipping around, Natsuo's eyes darted around the room, looking for his twin. Looking back at the mirror, he was horrified to see his "twin" had moved closer to him, clawed hand reaching out to him, eyes glowing red. Turning back, Natsuo began to shake as he was once again met with an empty room. Risking to turn his back on the room, he glanced back into the mirror and screamed as his face was suddenly smashed into the glass, his cheek pressed harshly against the mirror.

He watched in terror as the creature gripped his hair and leaned in, mouth opening impossibly wide, like a snake, and a long pointed tongue sliding out and running over his ear. He shuddered and tried to pull away, only to have his face shoved into the mirror more. He thrashed around, trying to break free as the tip of the tongue slid into his ear.

"That's fucking sick!" he screamed at the creature, flailing his arms wildly, searching for anything that would give him a chance to break free.

Natsuo screamed as he was suddenly thrown across the room, back slamming into the opposite wall. He felt his head spin as stars exploded before his eyes. He let out a painful moan as he slowly slid to floor, pain racking his body as he slumped sideways, landing back on the ground. He cried out as the replica threw itself over him, hands on either side of his head as the creature loomed above him. His body began to shake with fear as his twin leaned down, it's face a mere inch from his.

"Stop….**STOP**!" Natsuo screamed out, hands flying out to push the imposter's face away. The creature hissed loudly.

Natsuo could do nothing but close his eyes tightly and shield his face with his hands. "H…Help! Please! Help me! Youji! YOUJI!"

At the sound of an enraged snarl, green eyes snapped open just in time to see his second self fly across the bathroom and crash into a stall. Glancing up, he was met with the back of a taller male, teal hair cascading past giant, black wings.

'_Youji…'_

His attention quickly returned to the creature across the room as it let out a furious screech, and charged towards the Fallen Angel, the intent to kill filling the room. Natsuo's heart beat quickened as fear and worry clawed at him. The creature raised it's claws and leapt through the air, aiming right for Youji.

"Youji, watch out!" Natsuo cried out.

Youji narrowed his eyes and growled before his hand shot out, enclosing around the replica's throat. Spinning around, he slammed the creature into the wall just above where Natsuo lay. Clenching his free hand, he pulled his fist back before smashing his knuckles into the fake Natsuo, smirking as a loud crack echoed through the room, before the creature pinned under his hand exploded into ash. Natsuo shielded his eyes from the ash with his hand, mouth shut tightly so that none of the dusty particles found their way to his throat.

Looking up at the Fallen Angel, Natsuo felt annoyance tick at him the second he saw that smug smirk. Annoyance turned to pure anger as the teal haired man opened his mouth. "Just can't survive without me, huh ginger?"

"_HMPH!_"

* * *

**Youji: *grins cockily* I'm so bad ass.**

**Xana: *rolls eyes* Oh yes, very, very bad ass.**

**Natsuo: *sighs dreamily* Yes he is...**

**Xana: ...riiiiiiight. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the double chapters! Let me know if you loved or hated them in a review. I really value your opinions and thoughts! So I'm out! Bye!**

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:. **


End file.
